A Bumpy Ride
by Official Space Teen
Summary: The story of Tonks and Lupin's journey from the pregnancy of Teddy to his birth, and the hiccups they faced along the way.
1. Chapter 1

A Bumpy Ride

Month One- July

I never thought of myself as the 'maternal' type. As a little girl I played with Quidditch sticks and potion kits, not baby dolls and cleaning supplies. As a child I dreamed of being an Auror, while other girls my age dreamed of being mothers. As a teenager I was bent on making friends and having fun, not finding a future husband and making plans. But as an adult, I wasn't sure. I had my career, my dream one at that, and I had found a husband, with whom I was very happy. But a baby? That I did not have. I had never really wanted to have child before, but as in sat in my cosy in my home on that chilly July night, I began to think; maybe having a child wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

"_What about children?" Remus asked out of the blue, while we were chatting during dinner. "Would you want to start a family, maybe sometime in the future?"_

_I stopped to think; the question had taken me by surprise. "Children? A family? Where is this talk coming from?" I queried. "We've only been married a week and it took you long enough to take that big step. Why the sudden enthusiasm to take such a huge leap?"_

"_I was not suggesting we start a family," he corrected, "I was merely asking if having a child was something you might want."_

"_I… I don't know." I admitted. "I don't feel as though I would make a good mother. And any child with my DNA is bound to be a_ _nuisance."_

_Remus smiled. "That may be true-"_

"_You not supposed to agree with me…"_

"_But it's not your DNA I'm worried about." _

"_What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion. "Any child with a morsel your being in it would most defiantly be smart and kind and oh-so handsome. Just like you."_

_He bit his lip. "Again, that may be true-" _

"_And again, don't agree. Be humble…"_

"_But more seriously… I'm worried that if we were to ever have a child, they would inherit my… 'problem'."_

_I gave his a sincere look. "Oh, Remus, you don't have to worry about that getting passed down; it's normal. A lot of people have the same issue-"_

"_No not that!" He spat, embarrassed. "I'm afraid that if we had a child it would be a werewolf, like me."_

"_Oh, _that_ problem." I smirked. "Well, I think it's absurd for you to think like that. If we had a child, I wouldn't care if were a werewolf like you."_

"_Yes, but I would care." He confessed. "It is a tragic weight to bare and not one I want to inflict on an innocent child. So I propose we don't have any children."_

_I paused for a moment. "If that's what you want then I'm fine with it." I replied. "Babies are overrated anyway."_

"_I'm glad we see eye-to-eye on this matter." said Remus. "I think it's for the best."_

_I nodded in agreement._

* * *

That conversation had taken place two weeks prior to my reassessment of whether or not I wanted to start a family. But at the time of my pondering; wanting to have a child wasn't exactly an option as I was almost three weeks late on my period. At first, I tried to ignore the signs; I started to feel sick, I was craving food a lot more, and of course, I was late. On that particular July night, I happened to be awaiting the results of a home pregnancy potion. The small cauldron filled with a clear substance and a piece of my hair was lying before me on the coffee table. Five more minutes and I would know. The suspense was _killing _me. I decided hit two birds with one stone; a way to pass the time and get advice on my current predicament. Still anxious, I walked over the living room fireplace, knelt down and spoke into the cackling flames.

"The Burrow." I commanded. A few seconds later the head of Ginny Weasley appeared.

"Hey, Tonks!" She said brightly. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your appearance?"

"Hi, Ginny. I was just wondering if I could speak to your mother." I answered. "Is she home?"

"Yep. I'll put you on to her." She turned away and yelled; 'Muummm! Tonks is in the fireplace! She wants to talk to you!"

"Thanks, Ginny." I smiled.

"You're welcome!" She singsonged before her picture in the flames was replaced by that of Molly.

"Why, hello Tonks." Molly greeted kindly. "How are you, dear?"

"Good, thanks." I responded. "How are you?"

"Stressed about the wedding is how I am." She sighed. "That Fleur is quite the handful. Wants a _big_ wedding. I swear, that girl better give me some grandchildren soon or I'll lose my wits."

"Actually, Molly, that's sort of want I wanted to talk to you about."

"What? You want to talk about my future grandchildren?"

"No… just about any children I might have, hypothetically." I corrected.

"Are you and Remus expecting!" Molly exclaimed, a look of joy on her face.

"Uh, sort of." I shrugged. "I'm awaiting the results of a pregnancy potion. I'm just… looking for some advice on the whole parenting thing."

Molly gave an excited squeal. "Well, if you are pregnant, stay away from floo powder; you child might grow a third arm and that takes several trips to St. Mungos to get removed. Don't drink wine; it messes up some of the genes. Avoid getting bitten by spiders while pregnant; they'll end up with a crazy fear. And _never_ eat apples in the last month. You don't even want to know why…"

I giggled. "Thanks for the tips, Molly."

"Oh, it's so wonderful that you and Remus might be having a child! I remember being pregnant with by first child; there's nothing like it. I was nineteen at the time-"

"Wait… what?"

"And it was so special to be carrying new life. I wish you two all the best."

"Thanks Molly. I think the potions ready now… Wish me luck." I farewelled nervously.

"Bye, Dear. Tell me the results when you know." She smiled before disappearing from my sight. I was a ball of angst as I went over to the coffee table to see the results.

"Red, I'm not pregnant. Green, I am." I whispered as I peered slowly into the cauldron…

**So that's the first chapter of my entry for 'Nine Months-A Pregnancy Challenge'. Don't worry, they'll be eight more. Hope you like the fic so far! Feel free to review and follow. Oh and sorry about all the '30 Rock' style gags (none of them were actual quotes); I've been watching that show **_**way **_**too much lately because it is an awesome show and Tina Fey is a legend. 'Nuff said.**


	2. Chapter 2

Month Two- August

I'm not particularly good at keeping secrets. I give off way to many signs when I lie and I normally give the secret away. I start to sweat, chew at my nails and look directly at the floor as though it's the most interesting thing I've ever seen. Up until that one July night, the biggest secret I had kept was… Actually, I forget what it was. That's probably how I managed to keep it for eight years. But after finding out I was pregnant I just didn't know how long I could hide it before Remus found out.

* * *

"Are you okay?" He asked after I emerged from the bathroom. "That's the third time you've thrown up this morning."

"I'm fine." I lied, staring straight at the floor. "Nothing unusual going on. No reason to be suspicious."

Remus gave a confused look. "What are you on about? Are you sure you're fit to go to work today?"

"Yeah, of course." I could feel beads of sweat forming on my forehead. "And even if I was sick- which I'm totally not- I'd have to go to work. It wouldn't be a choice."

"Why's that?" Remus questioned.

I bit down on my nail. "Because the Ministry wouldn't be able to function without my presence." This was surly the biggest lie of the conversation.

My husband laughed. "Mad Eye says that all you do is drink coffee and pull pranks."

"Hey! Without my coffee drinking and prank pulling, the Wizarding world would not nearly be as nice as it now."

"'Nice'?" Remus snorted. "We live in a time of terror and the world is a mess! Just last week we attended a wedding and got attacked by Death Eaters."

"All I'm hearing is; 'Glass half empty. Glass half empty. Glass half empty.'" I teased.

"Shouldn't you be going to work now?" Remus responded. "You've got some serious coffee drinking and prank pulling to do."

I smile. "Bye Moony." I leaned over to kiss him and he kissed me back.

"Bye Tonks." He farewelled as I strolled out the door with a grin on my face. People never get to see Remus like I do. Others think of him as a ticking time bomb of nerves. I see him as a bit of an oddball, who can make me grin like a child on Christmas. For a brief second I forgot about the secret baby I was carrying at the time and the memory of that happy man Remus would become if he found out he was going to be a father. As I walked down the busy streets of London to my workplace, I began to feel something growing inside me (no, not the baby); dread. _What if I tell him and he freaks out? _I pondered. _I've seen him freak out before and that was over losing a bet. If he sulks in his bedroom for days after Ron won ten galleons off him, imagine what he'd be like after this out! He might no talk to me for ages. He might even leave…._

I tried to push the bad thoughts out of my head. No matter what, I needed to tell him I was carrying a child. _His_ child. The situation was just like that soup I never threw out; if you just let it lie, it will just get worse.

* * *

I set up the living room as nicely as possible. I lit candles all over the room and put out a bottle of wine on the dark wood coffee table. I placed flowers in a vase over the fireplace and covered the stains on the blue sofa with pillows. Okay, so it was a pretty poor attempt at 'softening the blow', but at least I tried. I heard Remus key rattle in the door and knew it was time. I had to tell him, it was now or never.

"Hey, Dora. I'm home." He announced as he walked through the door and into our tiny home. Upon entering the living area he stopped and stared. "Oh God… What did you do?"

"I just decorated the house a bit." I smiled, inviting him to join me on the couch.

Cautiously, he sat. "No… that I realised. But your motives for doing so…?"

I handed him a glass of wine. "Can't I just make things look nice? Why must there be a reason?" I took a sip of wine before recalling what Molly said; _"Don't drink wine; it messes up some of the genes." _ Discreetly, I spat the wine back into the cup. _Real smooth, Tonks. _

He smirked. "Coming from the woman who once said 'Clean houses mean board tenants', I find your sudden change hard to belief. So tell me, why did you go to this effort?"

"I told you," I insisted, "no reason."

"There must be a reason! I know because your hair is turning different shades of pink, like it does when you lie."

"Aww, crap." I sighed. This was yet another sign that gave away my lies.

"Just tell me!" Remus pleaded like an impatient schoolgirl. "It's not our anniversary, is it?" He asked, looking nervous. "Because I totally remembered. Look at this watch I got you!" He said, talking off own his watch and putting it on my wrist.

"No!" I giggled. "We got married almost a month ago. Not a year."

"Oh. I'd like my watch back then." Remus said, taking the watch off me. "Just tell what has happened and I'll let it lie! Like that soup you never threw out. It's still at the sink, you know."

His words hit me hard. I felt queasy; I didn't want to tell him, but it just slipped out.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered. I watched as Remus's faced turned paper white. I look of fear grew in his eyes and he gawked at me.

"What? Is this true?"

"Yes." I nodded tearfully. "You're going to be a daddy."

And then he left. He walked up and out of the room. I heard the door slam behind him and I began to cry.

**So that's chapter two! Hope it's not a crap story so far. Review to tell me what I'm doing right or not so right. Oh, and I have a theory that one-one reads the authors notes so if you have read this note, put the word 'potato' in you review. Just an experiment because what I have to say is important! (Just kidding, nothing I have to say is important)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Some of the lyrics to 'I Will Survive' by Gloria Gaynor

* * *

Month Three- September

'_At first, I was afraid, I was petrified. Kept thinking, I could never live without you by my side'_. Okay, you get the picture. After Remus left, I moved in with my parents. Dad introduced to a whole bunch of Muggle break-up music during those three painful weeks from the end of August to start of September. I knew Remus hadn't left for good; he was just having a panic attack somewhere far away. Mum, on the other hand, was convinced he'd never return.

* * *

"I think you going to have to wake up and face the possibility that you might have to raise this child on your own." Mum nagged. "I don't think he's going to come back."

I rolled my eyes. "I've told you already; Remus wouldn't do that to me. He just needs time."

"If you say so, Dora." She replied, unconvinced. "Now, what is keeping the Healer?" We were waiting in Healer Munro's office at the time. I was lying awkwardly on the hospital and Mum was sitting in a chair next to me. She insisted I got examined to see if the baby was healthy. I knew she just wanted to see if I was having a boy or a girl as this determined the colour of booties she was going to knit.

"Okay, laddies." Healer Munro said as she entered the room. "Sorry I took so long; there have been a lot of births lately. This place has become a madhouse." She looked down at her clipboard. "Nymphadora Lupin. Did I say that right?"

"Unfortunately, you did." I pouted.

"Okay, Mrs. Lupin. Could you maybe give me some details about your pregnancy?" the Healer asked. "For example how far along are you? When was the approximate date of conception?"

I stopped to think. "Most likely the beginning of June."

Mum turned paler then she normally was. "But you were married mid-June." She whispered in a horrified tone.

Healer Munro jotted the details down as we shared a horribly awkward moment. "So you're around three months along. Any sickness so far?"

"Yes, but not just in the morning." I answered. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, not at all. She smiled. "Now, let's take a look at your stomach." The Healer produced a wand from her white uniform and began to scan my belly with it. "Nothing unusual; the child appears to be very healthy."

"Are there any tests she can take to find out the gender of the baby?" Mum questioned.

"Or to see who the father is?" I added. Mum shot me a dark look. "Mum, I'm kidding! I'm, like, ninety precent sure it's Remus's." I joked. I couldn't help myself; seeing her flip out was hilarious.

"Nymphadora!" She screeched. "Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?"

"Well, are you _trying _to give me a conniption?" I sneered. "My name is Tonks."

The Healer looked uncomfortable. "Ah, yes. We can rub a potion on the stomach to determine the gender of the baby." She purposed. "But I need the mother's consent."

Mum threw me a pleading glance but I had to go with my gut. "I only want to be told the gender if the father says it's okay."

The healer nodded and Mum sighed. "I guess I'll make the booties green then."

* * *

I was watching my dad's Muggle television in the living room when I heard a knock on the door. I really didn't want to get up to answer it; Khole and Kim were in an intense fight about lipstick shades and I wanted to see who came out victorious. The knocking continued and seeing as I was the only one home at the time I had to get it. Reluctantly, I got up and opened the door. I was only slightly surprized at who was on the other side.

"Remus." I said in indifference, refusing all my urges to give him a big hug. "What brings you here?"

He looked exhausted and dismayed. His clothes were tattered and dirty and there were lines of worry on his face. "Hello, Dora." He muttered. "I came to… apologise for the way I acted. I was rash and unfair and I'm truly sorry. Here, I got these for you." Remus took out a bunch of wilted roses that were a burnt brown in colour. "Sorry, disaperating didn't agree with them."

I suppressed a smile and took the sad flowers. "Thank you. They must have looked lovely beforehand."

"Do you forgive me then?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

I smiled. "Of course I forgive you. I understand that you panicked; if I wasn't the one carrying the child I would have run, too. I don't know if I'll make a very good mother; when I was seven I killed the family of Sea Monkeys I owned. But I'm not going to give up on this baby and I knew you weren't going to either." I kissed Remus and he kissed me back. After we broke apart I decided to ask him a question. "By the way, how did you know I was staying here?"

Remus looked a little embarrassed. "Uh, you left a note." He pulled out a piece of parchment and began to read;

"_Dear mustached pig,_

_I knew you'd come crawling back but I'm not here. I'm staying with my parents and I'm going to have lots of fun without you. _

_Screw you,_

_Tonks."_

He finished the letter. "And then there's a picture of me getting eaten by a… What is that creature?"

I examined the drawing. "It's a Nargle. Sorry, but I was pretty pissed off with you at the time."

Remus laughed. "I guess it's all water under the bridge now. I'm excited to be going on this journey with you, Dora. We might not make good parents but we'll be able to embarrass the hell out of the kid with ease."

"That's pretty much our entire job as parents." I agreed and we both gave slightly evil laughs. All I was thinking at the time was; _be afraid, kid. Be very afraid._

**So that was chapter three. Thanks so much to all you lovely potatoes who have reviewed so far and/or proved to me that you read the authors note. You guys are awesome. I hope the story isn't too tong-in- cheek, let me know if it is and I'll **_**try**_** to change that (more like I'll make one failed attempt and then give up). **


	4. Chapter 4

Month Four- September

At around the fourth month of my pregnancy, Remus and I started to freak out just a _little _bit. Okay, we started to freak out a lot. I think it had finally hit us that this was a real child I was carrying. Not a pet like my cat in Hogwarts that I fed too much and subsequently killed. And certainly not like the Sea Monkey's that I knock over while playing with the cat I subsequently killed. No, this was a real, live baby we were dealing with and neither of us had any idea what to do. So we called upon the expert; Molly Weasley, who had the idea we babysit for a friend of hers to see what having a kid would be like.

* * *

"Why did she bring three of them!" I exclaimed, horrified. Molly's friend, Helga, had dropped off her kid for us to watch. I didn't realize there were plural kids for us to watch.

Remus, who was holding Helga's newborn daughter, looked as scared as me. "How are we supposed to take care of them? And what is wrong with this baby? Are all of them this ugly or did this one lose the genetic lottery?"

"Remus, all children are- Eww, what's on its face? Is that its nose?"

"I'm hungry." The eldest of the children complained. He was six years old and very tall. I didn't want to mess what that kid.

"Yeah, and I'm bored." The middle child whinged. She was two years younger than her brother and like him, the size of a small giant.

"I think we better give them what they want." I whispered. "If they turn on us I don't want to have to take them in a fight."

Remus nodded. "Okay, Duke and Franny, do you two want sandwiches?"

"No." They said in unison.

"What about some kebabs?"

"I want pizza." Duke protested.

"I want ice-cream." Franny argued.

The newborn, Erna, began to wail.

"Okay, okay." Remus interjected. "I will run to the shops and pick up those things." He handed me the baby.

"What?" I panicked. "Don't leave me alone with them!"

"It's okay, Dora. I'll only be a few minutes." He kissed me on the cheek- followed by some gaging sounds from the children- and left the house.

"I want to play a game." Duke announced. "Tag! You're it!" He yelled before running off.

"No, Duke, wait!"

"I wanna play dress-ups." Franny demanded.

Erna just cried in my arms. Boy, could that child scream.

"I'm sorry Franny, but we don't have any dress-up clothes." I said as sweetly as possible."

"I hate you!" She shrieked and kicked me in the shin.

"Crap that hurts!" I yelped in pain.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" She repeated, running off. "Crap! Crap! Carp!"

"No! Don't say that! It's a bad word!"

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Franny echoed through the house.

Still, the baby cried. I rocked the baby but that only angered the beast.

I tried singing; "_Twinkle, twinkle little star-"_ It just roared louder. "If you think I'm changing your nappy, you got another thing coming!"

I heard a scream from the back house. Scared the kids had hurt themselves or worse, broken something, I dumped Erna on the sofa and ran to the back. What I found was not pretty.

"Mother f- Duke! How the hell did you get up there?" I questioned as the six year old boy hung from the ceiling.

"I don't know!" He sobbed. "Help me!"

I was tempted to leave him up there but… "Okay Duke, calm down. I'll get you down just wait." I felt in my robe for my want but nothing was there. "Oh no-" An explosion from the kitchen proved my theory that Franny had stolen my wand. "Franny! You come here right now!" I yelled.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Was her response.

Erna crying could be head from the living room. I was so stressed I could've punched a hole through the wall. Just when I felt like holding my breath till I passed out, Remus entered the house.

"I got pizza- What on earth?" He exclaimed

"Remus!" I sighed in relief, running to him. "Make it stop!" As usual, he acted calm and collected. He got my wand off Franny, helped Duke off the celling and changed Erna's soiled nappy. All while I had a mental breakdown in my bedroom. I came out to see every one eating pizza and ice-cream in peace.

"Oh my God, you tamed the animals."

"We're right here you know." Duke jeered.

Remus smiled. "Everything's calm now."

"But I board." Franny piped up.

"Well in that case, Dora here will entertain you." He encouraged.

I cleared my throat. "_The sun'll come out tomorrow. Bet your bottom-_"

"No!" He corrected. "Don't sing! Ever! Just don't do it. I was thinking more along lines of your Metamorphmagi skills.

"Oh, okay then. What face do you want me to pull?" I asked the kids.

"A pig!" One shouted.

"A horse!" Said another.

And amazingly they watched quietly.

* * *

"Can we put our baby up for adoption?" I asked once Helga had taken her kids home.

"Why?" Remus smiled. "I found those little oafs just adorable and so lovely to mind. I especially liked the part where the big one threw-up on me." He joked.

"Yeah, you still smell. Take a bath or something." I laughed. "But more seriously, what's to say our kid won't be like that? What if it's just as _charming_ as the brats? I hated those kids. I don't want to hate my own."

"Oh, I'm sure our kid will be just as gross and bratty as Duke, Franny and Erna. But we'll still care about the brat because it'll be _our _gross, bratty oaf. And we will love it."

I nodded. "You're right, as usual-"

"I know."

"-I just want one kid, okay? Three was way too much and with two we're almost outnumbered."

Remus nodded in agreement. "Fine, just one little brat. Sounds good to me."

**Chapter four! Okay, that was not my best work but the next one will be better. I might do a naming chapter so in your review recommend a name you want to see mentioned in the next chapter (not your own and nothing stupid, just one you might like to see). Also, brownie points to anyone who can spot the 'Friends' reference. **


	5. Chapter 5

Month Five- October

The fifth month of my pregnancy had started and Remus and I realised we were forgetting to do something very important; name the child. And just like the favour of cake for the wedding, there was a huge argument about it.

"Rachel?" Remus suggested.

"No." I shot down.

"Liz?"

"No."

"Kate?"

"No!"

"How about… Grace." Remus asked, looking up from an old baby name book that lay on the dining room table. "Grace for a girl?"

I rolled my eyes. "God no, we can't call are child Grace!"

Remus's face fell. "Please don't begin a long story about a girl you knew at Hogwarts-"

Too late. "I was in fourth year."

"Please stop-" He pleaded.

"This girl Grace was in my house, in the year above." I continued.

"Must you do this with all names?"

"And she was jealous of my new broomstick; the one daddy had got me for Christmas." I smiled at the memory of that broomstick. "So she was all like 'You don't deserve a broom like that because you're such a toad.'" I my smile turned grim.

"Look, Dora, I really don't care-" Remus interrupted.

"Long story short I punched her in the face."

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"Anyway," I proceeded, "You know we might have a boy. We should think of boy names, too."

"Okay then." Remus agreed.

I went on. "And it's pretty likely we'll have a boy because the uglier the father is, the lower the chance of a girl."

"Hey!"

I giggled. "How about Darkel for a boy?"

Remus looked horrified. "Is that even a name?"

I shrugged. "I made it up just then. People can do that, right? What about Uole or Kabba or Lulury. Actually that last one is more or a girl's name… "

He sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

"I like the name Luke." I told him.

He looked surprised. "A nice, normal name." He smiled. "I'll add it to the list." Remus pulled out the 'Maybe' list and wrote 'Luke' on it.

"Yeah, and then you can be all 'Luke I am your father.'"

"Muggle movie reference?" He guessed.

I nodded happily and he crossed Luke off the maybe list.

"I need a drink." Remus declared and walked over to the wine holder. Without even bothering to get a cup, he took a big swig, then paused. "Do you want some? Oh… wait you can't have any wine while pregnant. More for me." He teased, taking two more gulps and slumping back into his chair.

"I will kill you." I threated. He laughed like I was joking.

"How about this," Remus purposed, "I pick the name for a girl, and if it's a girl we'll use it. You pick a name for a boy and if it's a boy we'll use that name."

I thought for a moment. "Okay… If it's a boy his name will be Richard."

Remus looked happy at this. "That's a nice name."

"Yes, he can be called Richie Fonzie Lupin."

"No more Muggle Television for you." He decided.

"And what will you call our maybe daughter?" I asked.

Remus smiled. "I want to call her Nymphadora, after the most wonderful woman in the world."

I grinned. "Aww, that's so sweet! But I swear to Merlin, if you give our child such a dreadful name, you will not father her."

"Too late to back out of it." He sing-songed.

I died. "We are finding out the gender NOW!" I yelled running out the door.

* * *

Healer Munro greeted us cheerfully. "Hello Mrs. Lupin. Have you come for another check-up? Is this your husband? Hello, you must be Remus. I'm Healer-"

"Yeah, yeah, cut the chit-chat." I snorted impatiently.

"Looks like someone's getting fifth month irritation." She smiled. "And you're starting to show already."

I gave her a death stare. "I'm going to forget you said that."

Remus shook the healer's hand. "Please excuse my wife's behaviour. I would tell you she's not normally like this but… lying is wrong."

"One spell and it's all over. I'm not even kidding-"

Healer Munro laughed. "Have you come to find out baby's gender?"

"Yes." I spat coldly. If the child was going to have my name I would go mental(er).

"Okay. Hope up on the bed and expose your belly, Nymphadora."

"It's Tonks!" I snapped.

The healer began to rub a thick paste on my stomach. It was cold as ice.

"It hurts." I wined.

Healer Munro smirked. "Oh Honey, this is _nothing _compared to childbirth."

"Crap. This baby better be cute then."

"All children are beautiful." She protested.

Remus scoffed. "Not true."

Healer Munro examined the paste as it very slowly began to true a murky white. "Congratulations, it's a boy."

I became instantly happy. "A boy! Yes! Yes! Yes! No ugly name for my child! Suck it, Remus!"

"Do you know how hard it is for me to tell people you're my wife?" He sighed.

I paused. "Wait… a boy. Oh God, a boy! I don't know nothing about no boys. We're going to have a smelly, toilet seat ruining boy! Remus, I can't deal with that!"

"Calm down, Dora." He soothed. "You're going to be a great mother, to a boy or a girl. Our little tyke is going to be just wonderful. He will be smart and talented like I was as a child and… er, troublesome like you were."

I sighed. "If he's anything like me I'll go crazy. All those pranks I used to pull. You wanna know how why Filch's hair isn't quite right?"

"I really don't." He shuttered. "Let's just hope the kid has the best of you and the best if me. And that he doesn't inherit anything we don't want him to. Like my- "

"Oh stop trying to make this about you. He won't be a werewolf!"

Healer Munro looked mortified. "Did you say 'werewolf'?"

I acted calm. "Nope."

"But you-"

"I didn't hear her say anything about werewolves." Remus supported. "I think we'll be going now."

I nodded in a panic. "Yep. Let's go."

* * *

**Well that took ages to update. I've been really busy lately with school and stuff but I should be going back to updating every week. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. You guys are awesome. I hope I didn't offend anyone with the names. One of the names made fun of is mine so I hope no offence is taken. **


End file.
